


not-so-study date

by hyunhoist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are just cuddling, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, also first time saying i love you, but its helpful, but they are very soft, minho is just distracting seungmin, minho is very not, seungmin is very studious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhoist/pseuds/hyunhoist
Summary: “This project is due in like a week, Minho.”“Exactly, so we have like a week left to work on it.”Basically just Minho distracting Seungmin from getting his work done.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	not-so-study date

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a rough 24 hours so i wrote this to distract myself .... also it is my first published work Ever so please be gentle [pleading eyes emoji]!!
> 
> also shout out to nela for being the bestest ever if you're reading this ily!!!

“Next episode?” Minho questions as the end credits start rolling on the screen in front of the two boys. He attempts to lean forward for the game controller sitting on the table where his feet are currently propped up, but finds himself struggling against the weight of his boyfriend.

“Babe, we’ve been watching this for literally,” Seungmin pauses midway through his sentence to check his watch before continuing again, “eight hours now.”

“But it’s our favorite show,” Minho pouts and leans back into the couch again, finally giving up on reaching the remote. Ever since the semester started and they both got busy with school, the two had fallen behind. So in Minho’s mind, it was a great idea for them to restart the show from the very beginning and then catch up with the episodes that they missed.

“Yes, and I enjoy watching with you but you said we would work on our project today and we are running out of time,” Seungmin uses his stern voice this time. Minho knows he’s right, Seungmin is usually right, but Minho really has no intention of _actually_ working on the project today.

Minho invited Seungmin to his apartment earlier saying that they could get started on the project they were assigned in the only class they had together. Unsurprisingly, the older boy had talked his boyfriend into cuddling and watching TV for an hour instead. Until one hour turned into two, and two turned into four, and four turned into eight. At this point, they were too far into the day and they might as well finish it off this way.

“I don’t wanna work on the project anymore, can’t we just cuddle?” Minho responds with a whine, purely because he knows it’ll irritate his boyfriend. “We’ve already made it this far, we might as well just keep watching.”

Seungmin sighs but gives in much too easily. He was very serious about his schoolwork, one of the most serious college students Minho has ever met. However, after spending enough time with him, Minho learned how to convince him to have fun sometimes. And after spending even more time with him, Minho barely had to do anything at all to convince the younger boy.

“But the project,” Seungmin continues to try, hitting Minho with his famous puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, just relax, yeah?” Minho speaks softly, letting his hand drag gently up and down Seungmin’s arm. “You’ll still have a 4.0 in the morning, I promise,” he jokes with a light tone and leans down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“This project is due in like a week, Minho,” Seungmin reminds him but Minho doesn’t budge one bit.

“Exactly, so we have like a week left to work on it,” Minho smiles as if he had just won the argument, which he did. “There’s plenty of time, we’ll get it done. Promise.”

Seungmin glares playfully at Minho before leaning forward out of his grasp. He grabs the remote that Minho struggled to capture earlier and presses the ‘X’ button to start the next episode. “You aggravate me in ways that I cannot understand,” Seungmin teases and sets the remote down on the couch next to him so it’s easier for the both of them to reach.

Minho decides to ignore the playful comment and wraps his arms around Seungmin’s waist, pulling him back into his chest. The younger boy can’t help but smile at the action. As much as Minho did annoy him sometimes, Seungmin was undeniably happy with him. He makes himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms again, wrapping his own arms around Minho as the next episode begins playing.

Throughout the entire episode, however, Minho can feel Seungmin nervously tapping on his arm without even realizing that he was doing it. At one point, he glances down at the boy whose head is resting on his shoulder and finds him chewing away at his bottom lip. The older boy sighs and picks up the remote to press pause on the show that they’re watching. Seungmin glances up curiously at Minho, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“This,” Minho starts, placing his hand on top of Seungmin’s hand that was still tapping, “is exactly why I’ve been making you cuddle and watch this with me all day.”

“What do you me-”

“You’re so nervous and constantly worried about school when you don’t need to be,” Minho speaks sweetly, bringing Seungmin’s hand up to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on the back of it. “You are too intelligent to be this worried about your classes. You’re doing so well and even if you weren’t, it’s okay because you’re trying. I just wanted you to have one day to relax and not worry about school.”

Seungmin smiles slightly at the boy's kind words and nods his head before intertwining their fingers. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Minho smiles, leaning down once again to leave a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead.

“How about we finish this season and then we can go to your bed and cuddle?” Seungmin suggests and Minho’s smile widens immediately.

“That sounds amazing,” Minho reaches for the remote once again and presses play.

It wasn’t long, though, before Seungmin spoke up again. “Hey, Min?”

“What’s up?” Minho responds immediately and runs his thumb over the back of Seungmin’s hand.

“I love you,” Seungmin speaks before even having time to think about it. _Shit_, he thinks to himself. He never wanted to be the first one to say it because of internal fears of moving too fast or maybe even scaring Minho off, so he was shocked by his own words. And if the way that Minho tensed up beside him was any indicator of how he felt, he was shocked as well. This was not how he imagined their first time saying I love you to go, but he really couldn't stop himself from saying it. “I’m sorr-”

“No, don’t apologize!” Minho suddenly exclaims and Seungmin feels a weight lifted off of his shoulders from finally hearing his response. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. It just caught me off guard a bit, I was expecting an insult.” 

Seungmin laughs quietly at Minho’s confession. Minho releases his grip on Seungmin’s hand to cup his face gently so their eyes can meet. “I love you, too,” Minho says softly, moving forward to press a kiss to the younger boy’s lips, “so so much.” He continues, pressing gentle pecks to Seungmin’s lips between each word.

When Minho pulls away, Seungmin has the brightest smile on his face. It’s so lovely, he thinks, to see Seungmin smiling like that after so long being stressed about school. And it's even more lovely to know he has everything to do with this level of happiness that his boyfriend was displaying. 

“But seriously, tomorrow we’re doing our project.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this unedited mess, it seriously means EVERYTHING to me!! i hope you all are doing well mwah stay wonderful ily <3


End file.
